Princess Beautiful
by hydromaniac1400
Summary: A retelling of The Sleeping Beauty. Our sleeping beauty is not neccessarily beautiful but she has other qualities. In this story there isn't really a curse and nobody sleeps for a hundred years. Princess Anna is a character that you know not just some
1. Chapter1:The Background Information

Chapter 1 The background information  
  
This story has been told many times. I've been given totally unrealistic names like Aurora and Briar-Rose. What person names their kid Briar-Rose? Not my parents, they went nice and simple, Anna Julie Carson. of course I'm known as Princess Anna. I've been given gifts and curses by faeries, definitely did not happen. Supposedly I got pricked by a needle and slept for a hundred years too. I must admit I have been pricked by a needle before but that was just because I was clumsy not because of any curse, and I certainly did not sleep for a hundred years either. I am not that sleep deprived. Let me tell you what really happened. It all started, obviously, when I was born. I was the cutest baby on the Earth (if I do say so myself). My hair was blonde and extremely curly. I had and have brown eyes (not blue) and very rosy cheeks. I know this is not very descriptive but I don't have a picture on hand.  
Anyways, enough about how I looked I'm sure you've read about it often enough. Let's get on to the important stuff. The whole curse thing came from my Aunt kristin and her daughter/ my cousin Daphne. No they did not put a curse on me, actually they adored me, they are just somewhat unintelligent. When an old, sweet looking lady gave them a gift for me their darling niece / cousin and told them I'd love it, the fact that she was a total stranger was totally lost on them. Especially since they had been unable to think of anything to give their sweet relation at her christening. I know I've made it seem like there is no magic where I come from, well there is, just not your normal abra kadabra kind. The magic we have here is a kind a crystal thing that radiates a power so pure and beautiful that no normal human could even touch it let alone understand it. Sadly though even the most beautiful things can be corrupted. So here is the story of me and the christening gift that I didn't receive until my 16th birthday. 


	2. Chapter2: How it Works

Chapter 2  
  
Most of the time the conflict in this story seemed to begin at my christening. Well it did and it didn't. You see my Aunt was sick before my christening, but nobody knows what disease it was. She seemed to have a cold and yet she didn't cough at all. Her temperature was high, but her forehead was not the slightest bit too warm. You could only tell she was ill because her cheeks were flushed and she was deathly pale. Daphne was 25 at the time. Everyone knew my Aunt had no chance, even Daphne (though she would not admit it ). On her deathbed my Aunt made my cousin promise never to give me my gift. When my cousin asked why, my Aunt had only the strength to make her promise, and died before she could explain. Nobody understood this, or even knew what the gift was. Daphne devoted her life to finding the gift in order to keep her promise, but her very devotion forced her to break it.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind can be a gentle thing  
A bird can be a danger  
Death can make the person sing  
And love can kill the lover  
  
Jealousy can contradict hate  
Kindness can go awry  
Dreams can leave a bitter taste  
Hope can leave us dying  
  
But ever we can try again  
Forget what is behind  
Leave the hurt and leave the pain  
And pure love then will bind  
  
~*~  
  
A girl sat staring into the lake, her feet gently forming ripples in it's calm surface. She hummed the song again and sang the last two lines "leave the hurt and leave the pain, and pure love then will bind." Distantly she tried to remember who had taught her that song. The woman couldn't have sung it, because she hated music. The girl had heard her humming in her sleep last night, but she must have been dreaming, the woman never hummed. " Julie!" Slowly the girl sat up, the woman was calling her. She was supposed to be picking berries! "Julie!!"  
  
Julie walked toward the small cottage she shared with the woman, "I'm coming maman".  
  
" You didn't pick any berries did you." it was a statement not a question. Julie sighed. "no." "Oh well, I didn't think you would, how was the lake today sweet?"  
  
"It was beautiful as always, I don't know what's wrong with me, maman, I can't keep my eyes off it!" " It is beautiful, dear I can hardly keep my eyes off it myself." " But Daphne you don't understand, I can't stay away from it either."  
  
"No, not long enough to pick berries at any rate" Daphne sighed" I know I don't understand dear, I do try though"  
  
"I know maman" Julie was used to this by now, the woman never understood, but at least she understood that she didn't understand. " Can you teach me to swim maman?" " maybe when your sixteen dear, not till your sixteen." Julie grimaced "Why do I have to wait till I'm 16? That's six years from now!" " I don't want you getting hurt" They had been over this before Julie just didn't seem to understand how dangerous things could be. Just the other day she had asked if she could climb trees and swing from the branches. " Go to bed dear, tomorrows the big day! You'll need all your rest." Julie trotted up to her room, as she went she said over her shoulder " Your just paranoid, tomorrow I'll be 10, that's big enough to learn to swim." she paused " Goodnight maman, I love you." ________________________________________________________________ Sorry I haven't updated in so long , I don't have Microsoft word so my uploading thing is different and I'm not really sure how to upload my Dad helped me last time but he's been on a business trip. 


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning the Past

Chapter 3  
  
3 years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Can you teach me to swim now?" Julie had her pouting face on.  
  
"Julie, you know the answer to that question. It's the same as it was last year and the year before that. Not till your sixteen." Daphne replied exasperatedly.  
  
"Why! Why don't you trust me? I can take care of myself." Julie cried angrily.  
  
"I know you can, but accidents happen."  
  
"Ok then, what happens when I accidentally fall into the lake and drown, because I didn't know how to swim?" She asked tartly. "Please maman, I really want to learn."  
  
Daphne's face turned red, and suddenly her eyes blazed, "Don't call me that! I'm not your mother, and I've had enough of this conversation!"  
  
Julie's mouth dropped open as tears started to prick her eyes. "But I th- thought."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Daphne replied hotly as she walked swiftly upstairs. Seconds later Julie heard the door slam shut, making the window shutters rattle. She burst into tears, and ran out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Idiot!" Daphne screamed at herself. Now what was she going to do! Ever since the girls 10th birthday she had lost her temper more and more. Now Julie was gone and everything Daphne had been trying for was completely thrown to the wind. Ever since she had made that blasted promise her life had been in a constant turmoil.  
  
A sudden fear crept over Daphne as she thought,' What if Julie found what she'd been looking for all these years?' All the questions Daphne had been fighting to figure out for the last 13 years came tumbling into her head.  
  
' What was the birthday present for the princess?' 'Why wasn't the princess to get it?' 'What was so important about the Princess's 16th birthday?'  
  
One thing Daphne knew for sure was that Julie must not find out who the princess was or how she herself and the Princess were connected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Daphne and Julie (who I am sure you have guessed by now is the princess) lived in a cottage by a huge lake. This lake was in the middle of a small forest on the outskirts of the kingdom of Dawntre ( dahn-ter ) or otherwise known as the "doomed kingdom". Dawntre used to be the most prosperous and strong kingdom in all the 8 kingdoms. It had wonderful monarchs like King Benjamin and Queen Donna, King Courtenay and Queen Anna, King Richard and Queen Amanda and more. The people loved their rulers and were entirely loyal until the reign of King Drake. When Drake came to rule at age 21, no one questioned his right to the throne or the sudden unnatural deaths of his mother and father. Only too soon the bleak and devastating truth came out. King Drake proved himself a madman by worshiping a golden bathtub and marrying a horse at the age of 25. The three years before these dire circumstances King Drake had been the most beloved King the people had ever known. After him the kingdom had fallen into ruins, the price of food and necessities skyrocketed to an enormous amount, trade and agriculture failed completely as the poor deserted their lands and their boats because the price of rent was too high. More and more families were thrown into the street with nowhere to go. Diseases started to spread rapidly from one town to another killing more than half the population. 2 years later as the kingdom fell into the darkest stage of it's existence. It is said that an old women walked down the polluted streets, past the half-burnt and fallen in houses, past the weak and starving children up to the towering castle of the king, and as she walked she hummed softly so softly that it blended with the wind. A cloud dark as midnight descended on the already devastated kingdom smothering it in a shroud of darkness so deep you could not see your own hand in front of your face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie had sat by the lake for about 10 minutes when it dawned on her 'What if Daphne didn't want her any more? Daphne had always told her to call her maman, why were things so suddenly different?'  
  
"I'll run away," she said determinedly aloud as she stood up. So she went softly back up the slightly sloping hill to the cottage where she found that Daphne was still upstairs, so she went to her room and packed up a change of clothes and the necklace Daphne had said her mother had given her. Then she went down into the kitchen where she grabbed a loaf of bread and three apples. She quickly ran back to her room to grab her brush and on last thought wrote a small note to Daphne  
  
Dear Daphne,  
I'm sorry about this afternoon. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I hope you live a long and happy life without me. I'll miss you  
  
Love,  
Julie  
  
She placed the note on the table ran out around the lake and into the woods on the other side. 


End file.
